Take My Breath Away
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Justin comes home to the loft where he finds a romantic evening all planned out by Brian. Takes place after the series finale one shot


**AN: I was starting to work on the sequel to Permanent Stain, when this little one shot popped into my head and I had to get it out, before I forgot all about it.**

**Also I know there are many versions of this song, but I highly recommend the version from the third season of Glee. That is my favorite cover and the two voices are amazing together,**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this .**

_**Watching every motion**_

_**In my foolish lovers game**_

_**On this endless ocean**_

_**Finally lovers know no shame**_

_**Turning and returning**_

_**To some secret place inside**_

_**Watching in slow motion**_

_**As you turn around and say**_

_**Take my breath away**_

Walking into the loft, the first thing Justin noticed was that every inch of the place was covered in candle light and the second thing, the young man noticed was an indoor picnic all set up, where the furniture should be.

Not sure on what he should do, Justin took off his jacket, and called out for his lover.

" Brian….?"

Hearing footsteps, coming from behind, the young man turned around and spotted his lover of 6 years standing by the bedroom door, looking very fine in dark jeans and a black turtleneck.

" Hey Sunshine…..how was your day?"

Trying to figure out something to say, without sounded like a complete idiot, Justin just shrugged.

" It was ok….how was your day?"

Walking down the stairs, Brian gave his usual " Just trying to take over the world" smirk and approached his young lover.

" It was alright, but it's better now that you're home?"

Loving the shocked look, he was getting, Brian took Justin's hand and led him over to their picnic.

" I know I keep telling you how happy I am that you decided to move back to Pittsburg, but I want to show you instead and tonight, I don't want to have sex….I just want to spend a nice romantic night with you.

Looking around the romantic setting, Justin leaned forward and gave Brian a soft kiss on the lips.

" Thank you….I love it."

Pulling away, Brian returned the soft smile.

_**Watching I keep waiting**_

_**Still anticipating love**_

_**Never hesitating**_

_**To become the fated ones**_

_**Turning and returning**_

_**To some secret place to cry**_

_**Watching in slow motion**_

_**As you turn to me and say**_

" _**My love"**_

_**Take my breath away**_

Opening up the basket, Brian pulled out a dozen long stemmed red roses and handed them to Justin.

" These are for you."

Licking his lips in hopes that would keep him from crying, the said man took the roses and allowed his senses to take in the heavenly scent.

Putting the flowers in a safe place, Justin moved closer towards Brian and wrapped his arm around the older man's waist.

" What else is in the basket?"

Chuckling a little, Brian kissed the side of Justin's head, then went back towards the basket, and pulled out small bowls of pasta, two pieces of cheesecake, and a bottle of red wine.

After pouring the glasses, Brian handed Justin his glass, then looked into the sparkling blue eyes of his sunshine and smiled.

" I know I'm not good at this whole romance thing and I know I don't say this often….but I love you Justin. I love you so much, it hurts. I'm so sorry it took me this long to express my feelings towards you, but I promise from this moment forward, things are going to be different. No more tricks, no more late nights at Woody's or Babylon or anyplace else….I'm going to start fighting for you and for what we have."

Then taking hold of the younger man's hands, Brian stared deep into the crystal blue eyes, and continued.

" Please believe me Justin when I say this, because everything about it is true….I just want you….no one else….I want the entire package….I just don't want to be your boyfriend….I want to be your partner….I want to be the first person you see when you wake up and the last person you see before you go to bed….I want to kiss you every second of every minute of every hour of every day….for the rest of our lives. I also want you to know that from the minute I leave you in the morning….you are constantly on my mind….and at the end of the day…..I can't wait to come home to you. You deserve the world Justin Taylor and I'm going to give it to you."

_**Through the hourglass I saw you**_

_**In time you slipped away**_

_**When the mirror crashed I called you**_

_**And turned to hear you say**_

" _**If only for today I am unafraid"**_

_**Take my breath away**_

_**Take my breath away**_

Allowing the tears to fall, Justin's face broke out into his sunshine smile and jumped into Brian's arms.

" I love you so much Brian and you already give me the world. You are the only person I want to wake up next you and the only person I want to sleep with. From the second we're apart to the time we reconnect you are constantly on my mind. I was miserable the entire time I was in New York, because I was away from you. I am so sorry I left you….and I promise right here….right now….at this exact second….I am never leaving you again. You're stuck with me for life Brian Kinney."

Letting their foreheads touch, Brian closed his eyes and allowed some tears to fall as well.

" I wouldn't have it any other way Justin Taylor."

Then bringing their lips together, they kissed, but unlike their other kisses….this one held so much more. This kiss spoke of promise, a happy life together and love…..lots and lots of love.

Pulling apart after the need for air became too great, Brian lifted himself and his partner up onto their feet and after moving away from the picnic, the couple started to slowly dance around the room.

" I hope you're enjoying your evening Mr. Taylor?"

Beaming, Justin nodded.

" Yes I am Mr. Kinney."

" Good because it's not over yet."

Returning the smile, Brian went into the pocket of his pants and pulled out two silver bands.

" Do you Mr. Taylor….take me as your partner?"

Feeling the lump, in his throat grow ten times in size, Justin nodded his head and watched as Brian placed the band on his left ring finger.

Taking the other band, Justin's chin trembled while he stared into those hazel eyes.

" Do you Mr. Kinney….take me as your partner.?

Not trying to compose himself, Brian choked back a sob.

" Yes I do."

Then allowing some more tears to fall, Brian's left hand shook as he watched Justin place the band on his finger.

Once the band was secure in the spot, the older man lifted his partner's chin and they shared another kiss, which spoke of an eternity together.

_**Watching in slow motion**_

_**In this foolish lover's game**_

_**Haunted by the notion**_

_**Somewhere there's a love in flames**_

_**Turning and returning**_

_**To some secret place inside**_

_**Watching in slow motion**_

_**As you turn to me**_

_**And say**_

_**Take my breath away**_

_**Take my breath away**_

After pulling apart, but keeping their foreheads touching, the couple continued dancing with only the stars, the candle light, and the moon as the audience of their new declaration of love.


End file.
